sonic overdrive episode 8: mobian combat contest
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: new people were found but they are never friendly, read to find out the rest.
1. contest information

SONIC OVERDRIVE EPISODE 8: MOBIAN COMBAT CONTEST

while I was hanging with tails

matthew: how is everything between you and cosmo?

tails: jut fine, I work hard, she conforts me, I make her smile, nothing new.

matthew: I hear ya, at least nothing will go wrong.

matthew and tails hear people hurt

matthew: that sound dosen't sound good.

tails: let go see.

tails and matthew run to the fight area, and finds a red fox girl

tails: oh no ( scared)

matthew: whats wrong? (looks at red fox)

tails: T T T thats...

matthew: (in duisgusted tone) fiona fox, I know.

tails: yeah, years ago she turned against me.

with fiona

fiona: that was too easy, no freak on this planet will beat me even if they are new.

matthew: mess with my friends they pay the price.

fiona: oh well, I guess nobody can match my skills.

matthew:YOU'RE WRONG! (shows himself)

fiona: ooooh another opponent, and also an outsider, maybe you can join me and take people down even that blue hedghog and his boring friends.

matthew: (in strict tone) I don't think you are gonna get any respect from me, and I am not pounding others faces, even sonic and the others, fiona fox.

fiona: I'm impressed that you know me.

matthew: i can tell, besides, I just happen to be one of sonic's allies.

fiona: well, a friend of sonic, is an enemy of mine.

matthew: you said i'm your opponent, then make your move.

fiona: you won't last long.

tails: matthew, you said your a gentleman.

matthew: I am, but girls like her don't count as ladies.

during the fight

fiona: your pretty good for an outsider. (throws punch)

matthew: after what you did to those guys, you never look friendly. (counters)

fiona: I try not to look friendly.

after the final blow on matt and fiona

fiona: (on her knee) looks like someone manage to get lucky.

matthew: (holds stomach) I might not fight you again fiona.

fiona: well i'll see you at the fighting contest, even you too shorty. (leaves)

matthew: forget her tails, at least i stood up for ya.

tails: yeah, at least (head down)

with silver and amy

silver: so amy, how are you and sonic doing?

amy: we're doing good, last night, sonic, took me to a soft serve ice cream shop.

silver: that's an awsome place to chill out.

amy and silver laugh while matthew and tails enter

matthew: don't worry tails, that pounding was worth it, UGH (still holding stomach)

amy: OH MY GOSH!

silver: what happend?

tails: fiona fox, matthew still gave her a beating of her own.

amy: WHAT? matthew, you said your a gentleman.

matthew: amy calm down, In my words, ladies are kind, polite and show respect to others, fiona and girls like her on the other hand don't count as ladies.

amy: oh, sorry.

matthew: it's ok amy, just a misunderstanding.

tails comling goes off

tails: this is tails.

sonic: (through comlink) hey tails, there is a mobian combat contest coming, blaze, knuckles, and shadow already signed up, care to join?

tails: uhh, sure sonic.

matthew: hey tails, can I talk to sonic real quick?

tails: hold on, I'm putting matt on the line. (hands comlink)

sonic: hey matt.

matthew: sonic, I'm here to tell you that fiona might be in the contest too.

sonic: what? fiona fox?

matthew: that's her, I though I can sign up too.

sonic: sure thing, I'll bring a registration form.

matthew: thanks.


	2. fights in round 1

at the contest

MC: welcome ladies and gentleman, to the mobian combat competiton, the two standing on the board shall face of for a chaos emerald!

(people aplause)

sonic: tails, you feeling ok?

tails: yeah, just off balance for what happened yesterday.

sonic: oh, things will get better.

tails: ok. the MC is calling the first fighters.

MC: the first fighters will be rouge vs silver

silver: hey rouge, ready to stay away from that emerald?

rouge: that is your question to answer boy.

MC: alright lets begin. (rings bell)

rouge: here I come silver! (flies at silver)

silver: alright ( powers up and runs at rouge)

rouge: ok silver here is a little kick (kicks silver)

silver:(blocks attack) sorry rouge, gotta do what it takes to get that emerald (uses powers to stun rouge)

rouge: what? I can't move. (struggles to escape)

silver: (zaps rouge)

rouge: (on her knee and breathing)

silver: had enough?

rouge: gotcha! (kicks silver out of the ring)

MC: rouge wins first fight of round one.

silver: (walks backstage) I can't believe she tricked me.

blaze: thats what happens when you get too careless (giggles)

MC: the second fight of round one is matthew vs the master of stealth, espio the cameleon

matthew: whoa espio, didn't expect you to take me on.

espio: didn't expect to face a human in this world, I beleive you know the chaotix detective agency?

matthew: sure do, less talk more battling.

MC: let the second battle begin (rings bell)

espio: i'll make this fight a little fair for you.

matthew: ok, if you say so espio. (runs towards espio)

espio: I believe you don't know about my ninja skills.(dashes at matthew)

matthew: you maybe be fast, but are you clever? (strikes form the air)

espio: maybe. (goes invisable)

matthew: what? (missed espio) where are you?

espio: right here (strikes matthew from behind)

matthew: ouch (goes off feet)

right backstage

sonic: this dosen't look good for matthew.

silver: yeah, espio has invisability and matthew has nothing against his ability.

blaze: but he can be found.

sonic: what, how?

blaze: he needs to use his ears.

cream: that might work.

cosmo&cream: get him matt!

back to the match

matthew: (breathing) how can I take down that I can't see? wait a minute.

matthew closed his eyes and listens carfully

espio: here is another strike kid. (strikes from his right)

matthew: (opens his eyes) nice try espio, (caught his fist and throws espio)

espio: what, how did you...

matthew: find you? just kept an open mind. lets fight fair no invisability.

espio: fair enough (dash towards matthew)

matthew: game on (runs towards espio)

when they clash into eachother

shadow: didn't expect to see this much bravery when he was facing espio, i'm starting to respect his skills as well.

rouge: too bad he dosen't steal.

amy: rouge, that was never him to begin with!

rouge: ok ok, i understand.

silver: look, the dust is clearing!

everyone looked at the screen

MC: and the winner of this match is...

tails: come on, come on.

shadow: don't go down now matt!

MC: amazing, matthew wins the match!

blaze: matthew is tougher than I thought.

sonic: yeah, looks like espios invisability backfired on him.

MC: ok ladies and gentleman this match is between two different fast fighters sonic vs blaze!

sonic: wish me luck guys.

amy: win this for me sonic (hugs)

sonic: I'll do what it takes amy.

blaze: rouge may have knocked you out of the contest, i'll win this for us silver.

silver: good luck blaze.

in the arena

sonic: at least this wasn't our first fight together.

blaze: true, this should be intresting.

MC: lets begin! (rings bell)

sonic: lets dance! (dashes towards blaze)

blaze: very well sonic. (dashes towards sonic)

backstage

matthew: at least sonic and blaze are both fast.

cream: very true, but she has fast skills, that might slow sonic down.

matthew: good point cream.

tails: maybe sonic can still beat her.

silver: maybe, maybe not.

in the arena

blaze: lets see you avoid these ( shows claws)

sonic: try me (runs around blaze)

blaze: hey quit fooling around hedgehog!

sonic: ok (does homing attack)

blaze:oh no you don't (caught sonic and threw him)

sonic: (back on his feet) hot move but this last move from our first fight together (dashes toward blaze)

blaze: i remember that day (dashes toward sonic)

blaze & sonic were head to head (just like sonic rush)

amy: woah, they are at eachother trying to push eachother out.

cosmo: well never know the winner until one falls out.

tails: I love the way you speak cosmo.

cosmo: thanks tails.

rouge: looks like blaze is starting to wear out!

everyone: WHAT!

in the arena

blaze: must not stop (trying to push harder)

sonic: i'm sorry blaze. (knock blaze off arena) but I need that win.

MC: sonic wins, and the end of round 1.


	3. fights of round two

matthew: i can't believe you beat her again sonic, both pushing eachother by using your heads at least.

sonic: thanks, pal. (thumbs up)

knuckles: round two is about to begin guys, matthew your up first this time.

matthew: alright, thanks knuckles. (walks to arena)

MC: this match we will see first will be a shock to most viewers, first up matthew, and his opponent...

matthew: this might be a fair match this time.

MC: AMY!

matthew: WHAT!

amy: (walks to arena) hey matt.

matthew: h-hey amy. (shocked and sweating)

amy: you ok?

matthew: y-yeah, i'm fine. (thinking) this won't end well.

MC: lets start! (rings bell)

amy: lets dance! (pulls out hammer)

matthew: woah!(jumps away)

amy: (missed matt) what are you doing, fight me!

matthew: amy, that's out of character for me, you count as a lady, and I don't hit ladies!

backstage

rouge: what's up with him? he won't hit her.

cosmo: i don't know, the reason he won't fight back is because he is normally harmless to girls like us.

cream: looks like matthew is in the middle of a good and bad idea.

cheese: chao!

back to the match

matthew: amy stop attacking me, I won't lay a fist on you, ever! (thinking) how can i win without hitting her? there has to be a... of course she can't hurt me without the hammer.

amy: come on stop running, you can't win if you run away! (charges with hammer)

matthew: ok amy, you wish to fight, have it your way.

amy: ready or not here comes my hammer! (strikes matthew)

matthew: ok amy lets dance! (blocks attack)

backstage

silver: what's he doing, guys don't hit girls.

blaze: i don't think he is trying to hit amy.

tails: maybe he trying to trick her.

cosmo: how tails?

tails: we won't know until one wins.

to the match

amy: (exausted) what are you... trying to do... matt?

matthew: (exausted) why not... strike me and... find out.

amy: no problem. (charging at matthew)

matthew: gotcha (jumps away)

amy: waa (trying not to fall)

matthew: forgive me amy. (blows at amy)

amy: (fell out) owww.

MC: matthew wins the match.

backstage

shadow: suprised that amy got tricked.

matthew: sorry amy, i had to think of something to win without leaving any bruises.

amy: you didn't hit me, don't worry.

MC: ladies and gentleman, due to some strange moment, rouge is forced to withdraw from the competition. and the winner of the next match is fiona.

fiona: (walks backstage) you guys might as well give up, but that chaos emerald is coming with me after the competition.

matthew: (staring at fiona)...

silver: yo matt, you ok?

matthew: don't know silver, i'm having a bad feeling about that withdaw.

silver: do you know what happened?

matthew: no, not one answer. but we can find out.

MC: ok ladies and gentleman this next match is with our favorite hedgehog sonic vs our favorite two tailed fox tails.

sonic: hey little bro, lets throw down.

tails: Good thing i have been training sonic.

MC rang the bell

sonic: lets go! (sprints to tails)

tails: (jumps away) alright sonic, i'll prove that i was training! (tails few high)

backstage

matthew: wow, i really agree that tails will be the third or fourth fastest creature around.

cosmo: really? but who's the second?

matthew: shadow.

cosmo: oh, go get him tails!

back to the match

sonic: tails, how did you get so fast? (sprints towards tails)

tails: just speed training and.. (two tails to knock sonic out of the ring) strength training.

MC: tails wins.

cosmo: ( jumped on tails and kissed him) tails, i'm amazed with your victory (hugs tight)

tails: can't breath. (escaping for air)

cosmo: oh sorry tails (lets go)

tails: don't worry I deserved that hug.

MC: ladies and gentleman two more withdraws are in effect which are shadow and knuckles so the next match ended in a draw.

cream: whats going on with the competition?

cheese: chao!

matthew: don't know, maybe fiona is behind the withdraws.


	4. semi finals and the truth

MC: ladies and gentleman here are the opponents for the semi finals, the winner will face fiona fox in the finals. in one corner matthew! in the other corner tails!

matthew: ready tails, not only we're facing each other, but we're gonna agree on one of us to face her, and the one that loses finds the truth of those withdraws.

tails: ok, good luck.

MC: let the match begin (rings bell)

tails: here i go (flies at matthew)

matthew: lets choose (runs towards tails)

backstage

cosmo: (worried) tails be careful.

sonic: whats wrong cosmo?

cosmo: just scared that matthew might hurt him too much.

amy: don't worry cosmo, he'll be ok.

cosmo: i hope your right.

back to the match

tails: hey matt, did you choose yet? (land kick)

matthew: guuul (stumbles) i thinks so.

matthew caught tails and pinned to the ground

cosmo: (from backstage) TAILS!

matthew pins for a short time then lets go

matthew: (looks at MC) i forfeit this match!

everyone backstage: WHAT?

matthew: i'll find out who really is withdrawing the others.

tails: are you sure about this?

matthew: (faces tails) yeah, and tails.

tails: yeah?

matthew: don't let fiona get to you like she did, the day she tricked you, not for any reason. (walks away)

MC: that was an unusual moment, and tails wins the match.

backstage

blaze: why did you give up?

amy: you had tails in the palm of your hands, and why did you stop?

matthew: just gonna find out who really took out rouge, shadow, and knuckles.

in the hallways

matthew: if i can find a security guard, maybe i can find the one who done those things

matthew starts to look

back to the finals

MC: ladies and gentleman, here is the final match of the contest, in one corner, tails! and in the other corner, fiona fox!

fiona; ready to be crushed shrimp?

tails: (gulp) uhh.

flashback

matthew: tails, don't let fiona get to you like the day she tricked you for any reason.

end flashback

tails: you know what fiona, i am ready, you hurt me years ago, today is payback time.

fiona: ok, whatever.

MC: let the finals begin ( rings bell)

fiona: this match will be easy. (runs towards tails)

with matthew

matthew: (running) gotta hurry or tails loses.

matthew spots a security guard

matthew: excuse me sir.

security: what is it?

matthew: you got any fotage of all over the sadium? I need to find out who really knocked the others out

security: alright follow me sir.

to the match

fiona: you got a little stronger, but not strong enough.

tails: (on one knee) I got stronger myself, and I won't give up. (flies towards fiona)

fiona: what? (got punched in the face)

Tails: how was that?

fiona: i gone easy on the first part of the match but not anymore. (ran towards tails)

with matthew and a security guard

matthew: can the fotage go backward from recent times?

security guard: yeah (rewinds fotage)

matthew: thats rouge then about...WHAT IN THE WORLD?

security guard: who was it?

matthew: thats fiona! she was the one that knocked out the competition.

security guard: ok, i'll save this, and the one that knocked out the other two.

matthew: thanks.

back to the match

tails was hurt bad

fiona: you didn't get strong enough still kid.

tails: no I can't.

tails hears cosmos voice in his head

cosmo: tails, i know you can win, don't give up. i beleive in you tails, we all do, please don't give up.

matthew: (in tails head) don't let fiona get to you for any reason.

tails opens his eyes

cosmo: (in tails head) please tails, get up, for me.

tails turned bright yellow.

fiona (look back) what?

tails got on his feet

tails: hey fiona, you didn't take me down all the way. you want a fight, come and get me. (smirks)

backstage

cosmo: tails?

matthew: (runs back) guys what did I miss? (looks at tails) woah fiona is in for a beating now.

cream: do you know what happened to tails?

cheese: CHAO!

matthew: yeah i do.

blaze,silver,cosmo, and amy: what happened to him?

matthew: maybe he had encouragement from someones feeling that is strong enough to turn tails into super tails.

cosmo: do you think I did that to him?

matthew: looks that way, but he turned super in a good way.

amy: look, fiona is about to attack tails.

to the match

super tails: you don't look so tough now. (careless tone)

fiona: why you little runt (throws punches)

tails blocks all fiona's punches without breaking a sweat or flinching

tails: (caught and twist fiona's arm) that all you got?

tails knocks fiona away with his twin tails

tails: (step on the edge of the ring) lets end this now.

fiona: glad to do so (runs towards tails)

tails:(smirks)

fiona: what?

tails grabs fiona and threw her out of the ring

MC: ladies and gentleman the winner of both the contest and the match tails!

tails: alright!

backstage

silver: well done tails!

cosmo: i knew he can do it!

matthew: we're not done yet. (see's fiona getting on the ring) I got two tasks to pull of (runs outside)

in the arena

fiona: i may have lost but i'll take the emerald anyway (runs to steal the emerald)

matthew: oh no you don't! (punches fiona in the face)

fiona lands on her back

matthew asked the MC to borrow the mic

matthew: ladies and gentleman, after three withdraws of three contestants I have evidence on who is responsible for those unexpected events, look at the screen, the fotage will show you who it was.

fotage plays to show fiona fox

matthew: ladies and gentleman, the fotage states that the woman in the video is known as fiona fox! (points at fiona)

security grabs and locks her away

matthew: and tails, due to your outstanding victory.

MC give tails a yellow chaos emerald

matthew: and to sweeten your victory. (calls cosmo)

cosmo: (jumps on tails) tails, you were wonderful.

tails: thanks cosmo, not only you helped me but matt told me not to let her get to me and...

cosmo pull tails in for a kiss then the crowd went wild

tails: (blushed) well you helped me musch faster, no woneder victory can be so sweet.

END OF EPISODE 8


End file.
